


Please, boss?

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Smut, Stiles and Derek are briefly traumatized by the sheriff's sex life, also there is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Parrish is a menace and Sheriff Stilinski is more easily swayed than one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Since Deputy Parrish is yet another teen wolf character without a name I've decided to call him Ryan. I've seen a couple different names for him in fanfic including Kyle and James but tbh I don't like either of those names and I think Ryan fits. 
> 
> (Yes I know it's the actor's name, idc)
> 
> So, yeah. His name is Ryan and this is mostly an excuse to write a blowjob. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Yeah so. His name is not Ryan. I don't really want to go in here and change his name a millions times SO just bear with me. Any future fics with him in them will use the name Jordan, obviously.

There’s a lot of whispers and shuffling coming from the foyer. Living with Stiles for going on nineteen years has given John ample opportunity to learn to ignore the sounds he hears that he really doesn’t want to hear. These sounds, though, these are unusual and don’t seem Stiles-like in nature.

 

“John, look what I found!” That’s not Stiles.  John glances up from the paperwork he’s going through and frowns.

 

Ryan is standing in the kitchen doorway with smuggest smile John’s ever seen on his face outside of the bedroom. In his arms is a tiny slip of a dog with ears too big for the size of its little head and body.

 

He doesn’t even hesitate. “No.”

 

Ryan’s mouth drops open. “What? I haven’t even –“

 

“The answer is still no.”

 

“But, _John_.”

 

“But nothing.” John adjusts his glasses on his nose and scribbles something in one corner of the file he’s looking over – a reminder to himself not to let Jenkins write anymore robbery reports. “We don’t need a dog.”

 

“But she’s all alone,” Ryan cajoles, moving closer with the dog under one arm. “She was shivering outside. All alone. In the cold.”

 

“It’s 78 degrees outside, Ryan,” John says flatly. Ryan widens his eyes and slumps into the empty chair at his side, looking dejected. “No amount of begging is going to make me change my mind so don’t even try it.”

 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he regrets them. He knows Ryan is only going to take them as a challenge and ah, yep. There he goes.

 

The tiny dog hits the floor with a gentle click of its toenails and then Ryan hits the floor with a slightly less gentle thud as his knees make contact with the hardwood. “No,” John warns, pointing his pen threateningly at Ryan. “Don’t you dare.” It’s useless. Ryan just beams up at him before disappearing underneath the table.

 

“Jesus Christ.” John rubs a hand over his forehead and pushes his chair backward in a sad attempt to avoid Ryan’s hands as he reaches forward and unbuttons his jeans, fingers tugging his zipper down immediately afterward. “This is bordering on solicitation,” he tries. “I could arrest you.”

 

“We aren’t in public,” Ryan replies, just before his mouth wraps around the head of John’s cock. He sucks firmly once, fingers curling around the base and starting to stroke.  “But feel free to get out your cuffs.” He peers up at John through the small space between John’s body and the kitchen table, grinning.

 

John narrows his eyes. “I’m not going to encourage you.” Ryan just smirks and raises an eyebrow as he drops his gaze to John’s lap as if to say ‘this isn’t encouragement enough?’.  And, damn him and damn his mouth because, yeah, it is.

 

Ryan’s mouth wraps around him again, his lips and tongue curled around the head of his cock just holding it in his mouth while John resists the urge to squirm. He knows what Ryan is trying to do but he’s not going to let himself be convinced. They don’t need a dog. He hangs onto this thought for dear life as Ryan’s mouth opens wide and swallows him down. It’s wet and warm and completely devastating, and John drops his hands into Ryan’s hair and holds on tight.

 

Honestly, the kid’s mouth should be illegal. John doesn’t know how it happened, but it only took Ryan a brief period of (not even) a month to become a pro at sucking him off and leaving him gasping and wondering what the hell just happened.

 

He’s wondering exactly that right now as he drops his head back, groans, and sees that damn tiny dog scampering across the kitchen floor. Right. The dog. “Ryan,” he moans, trying to sound stern through his panting. He doesn’t think it’s working, since his deputy just gives a hoarse moan around his cock and bobs faster.

 

His mouth is making these obscene, wet slurps as he sucks and every single sound goes straight to John’s cock – like it could even get harder, Jesus. His fingers tug through soft, dirty blond hair and he feels on the verge of bursting when Ryan pulls off. Just – pulls right off. John lets out a garbled noise that he’ll deny making until his dying day.

 

“Can we keep her, John?” he asks, looking up at John with wide, beseeching eyes.  The innocent picture Ryan is trying to portray is, oddly enough, not spoiled at all by his pink, swollen lips and wet eyes. John gapes down at him, unable to believe that the blowjob of a lifetime – words he will never _ever_ speak aloud to Ryan – is being interrupted because of that damn dog.

 

Ryan’s tongue darts, pretty and pink, out from between his lips to wet them and run the length of John’s cock from base to tip. “Please, boss?” And that – that is playing dirty. Ryan knows exactly what it does to him when he calls him boss in the bedroom.

 

They stare at each other for a minute, Ryan’s face bordering on smug as he purses his lips and blows lightly over the head of John’s cock.

 

“Fine!” John agrees gruffly, frowning. “Fine, we can keep the damn dog.” Ryan’s face lights up and he wastes exactly no time in taking John back into his mouth and sucking like his life depends on it.

 

Even if John was trying, there would be no way for him to rein in his orgasm. It hits him like a ton of bricks and he bites out Ryan’s name and smacks a hand against the table, scrunching a file or two under his palm.

 

Ryan moans and suckles around his cock like he was born for this alone and when he slides his mouth off of John it’s with a content sigh and a slick _pop_. He laps around the head of John’s dick, nosing lightly through the fine curls of pubic hair that are peeking out of John’s open jeans. “Thank you,” he says earnestly, looking up at John and smiling as he tucks him back into his pants and gives his crotch a loving little pat. “Really, John, I mean it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” John huffs a breath and pushes his glasses back up his nose. He scoots his chair back and Ryan clambers out from under the table and slides into his lap.

 

Ryan kisses him sweetly on the mouth and then leans back, elbows pushing the files out of his way as he braces his weight on the table. “Gonna return the favor?” he asks with a grin.

 

John’s eyes darken as he leans in to close the distance between them.

 

~*~

 

Three hours and a long shower later, John and Ryan are sitting on the couch together. Well. John is sitting on the couch reading the paper and Ryan is lying on the floor at his feet. The tiny dog, which Ryan has since named Daisy, is on his chest, playing tug o’ war with an old sock. The door bangs open while Ryan is busy trying to keep Daisy upright on his chest, and John can hear Stiles coming before he sees him.

 

“Yo, dad, I’m back! Brought Dere– Is that a puppy?!” Stiles comes bounding inside the house and throws himself onto the floor beside Ryan, immediately beginning to coo at the dog. Seconds later, Derek trails after him, the thud of the door closing quiet on his heels. “Hey, hang on. I thought you said we were never gonna get a dog?”

 

John glances down at Ryan and his son and tries to ignore the smug grin on his boyfriend’s face. “Well…”

 

“Let’s just say I convinced him,” Ryan interrupts, smirking.

 

Stiles’ gaze flits between them for a second before he glances up at Derek. One look at Derek’s curled lip and horrified gaze directed at the kitchen gives Stiles all the information he needs to know. “Dad,” he groans. “Oh, god, I eat there.” He gags and shoves himself to his feet, grabbing Derek’s sleeve with one hand as he tows him back toward the front door. “Oh, gross – gross! I’m staying at Derek’s for the foreseeable future, bye!”

 

John and Ryan are silent for a few minutes, only the sound of Daisy’s playful growling interrupting the quiet between them. Then, Ryan laughs. Once he starts, John joins him and they’re both laughing as Ryan climbs up onto the couch and fits himself under John’s arm.

 

When their laughter finally dies down, Ryan twists slightly to look at John. “You know,” he muses, “this means that we have the house to ourselves. For the foreseeable future.”

 

John grins.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this ship has accidentally taken over my life. I'd say I'm sorry but...I'm not.
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://halebutts.tumblr.com).


End file.
